The instant invention relates to amusement games, and more particularly to an amusing toy game apparatus which is operable in an exciting random game format for providing a substantial level of continuous entertainment for game players.
Amusement games wherein game players interact with amusing game apparatus, particularly game apparatus which resemble interesting character figures, have been found to have high levels of appeal. Further, amusement games of this type which comprise game apparatus for performing interesting types of game activities, and which require game players to perform specific types of manipulations during the course of game play, have been found to have even greater levels of appeal. Even still further, games of this type which comprise game apparatus which are operative for randomly affecting game play have been found to have particularly high levels of appeal.
The instant invention provides an amusing and interesting game apparatus comprising a character figure which is operable during the course of game play for randomly interacting with game players. More specifically, the instant invention provides a toy game apparatus comprising a character figure including a mouth portion having a plurality of teeth therein which are removable from the mouth portion by game players during the course of game play. Still more specifically, the instant invention provides a toy game apparatus which includes a character figure having a mouth portion which is movable between open and closed positions, and which has a plurality of game piece receiving sockets therein. The apparatus further comprises a plurality of game pieces which are preferably embodied as teeth of the character figure, and which are removably received in the game piece receiving sockets. The game apparatus further includes an operating mechanism which is operative for releasably retaining the mouth portion in an open position and for detecting the removal of a randomly predetermined one of the game pieces from the receiving socket thereof. The operating mechanism is responsive to the removal of the randomly predetermined game piece from the receiving socket thereof for automatically moving the mouth portion to the closed position thereof. The game pieces, which are preferably embodied as teeth, are preferably positioned adjacent the perimeter of the lower jaw of the mouth portion. Further, each of the teeth preferably includes a pair of spaced, resilient, downwardly-extending root portions which are releasably receivable in engagement in the socket portions for releasably securing the teeth therein. The root portions are deflectable inwardly and together for individually releasing the teeth from the socket portions, and the apparatus preferably further comprises a scissors-like pliers tool which is engageable with the root portions of the teeth for individually removing the teeth from the socket portions thereof. The toy game apparatus preferably further includes a plurality of wheels for movably supporting the character figure on a supporting surface, and the operating mechanism is preferably further operative for automatically propelling the toy on a supporting surface as the mouth is automatically moved to the closed position. Still further, the game apparatus preferably includes means for producing a screeching sound as the mouth is automatically moved to the closed position thereof.
Accordingly, it is seen that the toy game apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in an intriguing toy game, wherein game players are required to individually remove the game pieces or teeth from the mouth of the character figure. In this regard, as the teeth are individually removed from their respective sockets the operating mechanism is operative for sensing the removal of a randomly preselected tooth and for automatically closing the mouth portion when the preselected tooth is removed from its socket. When this occurs the game player who removes the preselected tooth is normally penalized by being excluded from further play during the course of a game. In this manner, a winner is finally selected as the final remaining game player after the other game players have been excluded from game play.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective toy game apparatus comprising a character figure having a plurality of removable teeth.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective toy game apparatus which is formed in the configuration of an action figure and operative in a toy game, wherein game players are required to remove teeth from the mouth of the character figure.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy game apparatus comprising a character figure having a plurality of teeth in the mouth thereof, wherein the mouth of the character figure is automatically moved to a closed position upon the removal of a randomly preselected tooth therefrom.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.